


[Podfic] I'm lost in the deep end

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec tries his best, Angst, Depressed Magnus Bane, Depression, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but his best isnt good enough, very dark and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This ficfrom Magnus` perspective.The title is from Ruelle's Deep End.Enjoy your suffering.





	[Podfic] I'm lost in the deep end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I´m lost in the deep end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233860) by [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal). 



Length: 7.45 minutes

[Download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rmckxh28zgba0j2/Im_lost_in_the_deep_end.mp3/file)


End file.
